The delivery of services through both fixed and mobile networks is often based on one of two fundamental models: operator-specific access and operator-independent access. For example, operator-specific access may be associated with the delivery of one or more services where network access is fixed to a specific network operator through one or more of a subscription-based scheme (e.g., user holds a subscription to an Internet Service Provider (ISP); user holds a subscription to a Mobile Network Operator (MNO)) and/or through a pre-paid-based scheme (e.g., user buys credit that can be used a posteriori to access services provided by a service provider such as a MNO or/and ISP). Operator-independent service delivery may be associated with the delivery of one or more services where the services are provided independently from the network operator and/or through multiple service providers. For example, social Networking (e.g., Facebook, Twitter, etc.), mailing services (e.g., Google Mail, Yahoo Mail, etc.), stock quoting services, weather services, WTRU-based location services (e.g., location services provided by Android), and/or the like may be examples of operator-independent services.
Today's model may rely on a WTRU accessing physical resources to access services or subscriptions when using whether the operator-specific access or operator-independent access. Additional techniques may be specified to provide a wider or more diverse means of accessing resources or services.